


Dark nights and you

by zalberi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalberi/pseuds/zalberi
Summary: The streets are dark and eerie, but nevertheless you find yourself alone, walking to meet her.





	1. Late night

It’s late at night. The sun has settled down hours ago and the only source of light you can find it’s the dim light the moon it’s providing. The streets are dark and all you can hear is the chit-chatter of the drunk people inside the pub you’re passing by. There’s no car at this hour, nor cabs driving in rounds trying to find customers. You think it’s probably because you’re no more in Seoul. Instead, you’re in Jeonju.

You can see a couple of drunk young adults making out on a nearby alley. They are probably trying to find the way back to one of their houses. Or not. You lose interest when things escalate. You’re not gonna be the spectator of their one-night stand. You have better things to do.

You wander further into the darker streets, following your footsteps like every night. It seems like they developed intelligence on their own and know exactly where to take you.

You walk a couple of blocks down the street and you see a stray kitten under the poorly light the flickering streetlight gives. The kitten is inside a little box and it seems someone has forgotten him not long ago. Maybe this afternoon.

You’re really tired of humans. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen abandoned pets. Wandering. Trying to find the way ‘home’. But you also know it’s not gonna be the last. In your almost 400 years you’ve seen how cruel the humans can be. And it’s quite ironic knowing they are the most fragile being on the planet. Even little kittens like these have sharp cutting fangs and claws to protect themselves. And humans? You can almost hear yourself scoffing them. _Tsk. Useless humans._

You’re gonna continue your journey when you realize the little kitten is shivering and about to pass out, more likely to freeze to death in no more than an hour. You notice it’s been snowing since the last week and the temperature it’s probably some degrees below zero when you look around and notice the snow accumulates everywhere you look. If you were sensitive to cold maybe you would have noticed… Oh. Now that you think about it, it’s Christmas time. You connect the dots and conclude why there aren’t any cabs nor cars tonight. Probably people are gathered celebrating New Year’s Eve. After all, nobody wants to be alone tonight.

You hear a weak meow and you look down. _Tsk, stupid humans. Why would someone gift a little kitten to their children only to throw it when the selfish and spoiled young brat prefers the latest game console that has been launched coincidentally several days ago? _You stop yourself before you start ranting again.

You bend down and stretch your hand towards the kitten. When you’re about to touch him, he opens his eyes and scratches you with his claws. _See? He can protect himself if he wants. Humans could never._

You look at your hand and observe that he scratched you deeply, to the point it’s bleeding. Not even two seconds have passed and your hand it’s already healed. No traces of blood nor wound are left. In times like these you’re grateful you’re not human.

Not giving up, you stretch your hand again but you stop before touching him. He’s scared. He also senses you’re not like the other humans, you radiate a different and more dangerous aura. He’s scared and it’s your fault. But you’re not gonna give up easily, at least not when you’re already kneeled and have your knees damp for the snow.

It seems like the kitten doesn’t have any more energy to fight with you and decides to surrender to your touch. It’s not gonna be easy to keep warm the kitten when you’re as cold as a dead corpse, but nonetheless, you bring him closer to you and surround him with your jacket. For a moment you compare yourself with a kangaroo. _What a nice resemblance._

With the kitten secured between your arms and praying for no more distractions, you continue with your walk. It seems like your prayers are heard because you arrive at your destination in less than half an hour.

In front of you there is a small apartment, and unlike the rest of the houses, this one has the lights off. You know there is someone inside and that pains you. Every year you hope that it would be different, that she would find someone to be by her side, to bring light to her dark days. But this year too, she’s alone.


	2. Her story

It was 19 years ago when you met her, in autumn. You were on top of a building watching how humans laughed and chatted between them in the festival that was happening on your feet. You always found humans interesting but maintained distance with them. _It’s better to see than to be seen._

It was getting dark and your ears caught the cry of a kid. You jumped off the building and with light steps you were quickly under a bridge, from where the sounds were coming. A little girl, no more than 8 years old, was crying. She had her arm covering her eyes and a little scratch on her knee. You didn’t realize you came into her view until she stopped crying and pouted to you.

You turned quickly and started walking back to the rooftop. _Don’t interact with humans_. That’s the one and only rule you have to follow. What the hell were you doing? Yet you didn’t go far because the pouty girl started calling for you. She called you “Unnie” between sobs. Until this day you don’t know what’s gotten into you but you turned back and approached the little girl slowly.

When you were in front of her you lowered yourself to her level and she stopped crying. _Good_. You felt relieved. _Wait. Why would you have felt relieved?_ She was a human. Humans hunted down many of your kind. All of you were reduced to bloody, human hunting animals only heard of in fairytales. _It was their fault._ Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a small hand in your cheek. It was ridiculous. That little hand barely covered your cheek but the warmth it gave you was something you never felt before. You could feel all your face getting hot... You were a blushing mess. _Embarrassing._

For some seconds she didn't say anything. You felt they were a couple, but surely, they were more than a couple. She always has had this effect on you and you can’t deny it. She smiled and complimented your glowing red eyes. You’ve always thought they were something humans would feel scared of, but it seemed like the little kid really liked them.

_You mustn’t interact with humans. _True. But you couldn’t possibly let her under the bridge when you could hear, you assumed, her parents looking for their child. You didn’t know if you would regret it, but you took the girl’s hand and guided her to her parents. When they were in sight, the little girl ran to her parents and you disappeared before someone noticed you.

Later on, you made sure to keep track of the girl, always watching from afar. You tried to convince yourself that you were just studying human’s behavior and it definitely wasn’t because you kinda had taken a liking to the little sunshine.


	3. Hi there

One day, when you were following your favorite human, you witnessed a tragic accident. The girl you know has become an orphan. From that day on, she was no longer a cheerful and radiant young girl. She no longer smiled and shut herself from the outside world. She immediately left the university, her friends and moved back to Jeonju to live with her grandmother. Not long after, her grandmother also left her side and she was all alone.

A little purr wakes you up from your daydreaming. _Crap. I need to fix that habit._ It seems like the little kitten has taken a liking on you. You also feel the warmth coming from him.

You look up to the first floor of the building and enhance your vision to see through the closed curtains. It’s small and blurred. It looks like a curled tiny human. _There she is._

With an effortless jump, you easily climb and slip through her window. When you’re in, you make yourself comfortable on the floor, with your back leaning on the wall under her window.

She has been crying. Her nose’s red. Her eyes puffy from crying. Yet you couldn’t do anything to prevent it. _Again. _You clench your fists till your knuckles are white. You ask yourself why this happened to her. Such a lovely and hardworking creature should have never been through all that.

A sudden chuckle wakes you up from your thoughts.

The kitten has somehow escaped from your jacket and it’s now licking her face. She chuckles again and again, asking the wild animal to stop. _You’re not fooling anyone; you enjoy seeing the little battle they have. _A smile creeps to your lips.

Her brown eyes meet yours like they have done countless times.

“Hi there. You’re late today” she says. She has a million-watt smile. _Cute._

You can’t help yourself. She’s too cute to handle. It doesn’t matter how hard her day was, she always has this cheerful aura around you. It’s only reserved for you and no one else.

Yeah, you can’t possibly help yourself. You’ve fallen in love with that little human since her hand covered your cheek. You felt a spark and you could swear your perished heart did a little flip in your ribcage.

“I know” you say.

You shouldn’t, but you can’t help falling in love with an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any idea on who are the main characters? ^^


	4. The Angel's POV

_There she is_. Her appearance hasn’t changed since you first saw her and she’s still as cold as always, but you can swear your constant approaching has melted her hardened heart a little.

The little kitten it’s curled at the foot of your bed. It seems that he has found a comfy spot.

When you look up, she’s still looking at you. With gentle eyes and a tiny smile, she’s breathtaking. Your pulse quickened and you’re sure she can hear the loud pum-pum your heart it’s making. _How embarrassing._

She stands up and approaches your bed. If possible, your pulse quickens even more. It happens every time when she’s near or when you think about her. You wondered if it’s one of her abilities, but you rapidly dismissed that option. You’re just making excuses. But who wouldn’t when you’re in front of a goddess?

While your mind it’s running wild and stops in every situation you shouldn’t even think of, you failed to see a smirk arise in her lips.

“Hey, eyes up here” she says.

_Holy crap! Stop looking at her lips!!_ Why would you make a fool of yourself every time?

She’s sited on your bed and her tight brushes against yours. She’s cold but you don’t mind. At all. Even when she brushes your hair behind your ear. Even when she cups your cheek with her hand.

“Breathe, honey”.

You take a long intake of air. _Precious oxygen, I underestimated you._ And she giggles.

Wait… This is the first time you heard her giggle. _Am I still dreaming? _

“Is this a dream?” you can’t help but to ask.

“Why would you think so?” she asks with her husky voice.

“I… I never heard you giggling… This usually happens in my dreams… Yeah, I suppose I haven’t woken up yet”.

There’s a pregnant pause and you can’t help feeling awkward. You try to smile but you’re sure it looks more like a grimace.

“Then, if you’re still dreaming, I suppose I’m allowed to do this”.

And she approaches you even more. You can smell her scent; it’s a mix of vanilla and roses. _Even her scent it’s so her._ Her eyelashes are so long. And her eyes? _God her eyes_. They are glowing.

Without moving her hand from your cheek, she uses her other hand and surrounds your waist.

She’s slowly inching closer, and you can’t avert your eyes from her lips.

When she’s practically a few centimeters apart, you close your eyes and wait.


	5. The Devil's POV

Pouty lips, flushed cheeks and closed eyes it’s all you see.

You thought to prank your angel, just a little, because you’ve never been this close before. After all, you two are from different worlds and should have never crossed paths… But fate decided to mess with both of your lives and now here you are. _Quite ironic if you think about it._

You really shouldn’t be this close with a human. But those shaky arms, closed fists and little frown… _Damn. _

“Unnie… Hurry up…” it’s all she pleads.

And you’re ruined.

You closed the tiny gap that separated you from tasting those sinner lips, those who made you yearn of being alive, warm and full of unspoken promises.

What starts as a soft peck, slowly turned to a few more, and more, and more. Without opening your eyes, you rest your forehead against hers.

It’s a strange sensation having this type of contact with a human. While you live in the dark, your angel lives in the daylight. You’re cold, and the angel is warm. You are polar opposites and yet, you’re sharing the same time and space.

“Thank you” the little angel says, voice low and shy.

“What for?” it’s all you ask. You don’t move. You don’t open your eyes. You want to extend this special moment all you can.

“For being you.” Her voice wavers and you can feel the tension in the air.

At that, you distance a little from her, just enough to be able to fully look at the expression she’s making. You open your eyes and you see it. The previous shyness is gone and now a determined expression follows.

She gently leans in and kisses your lips. She pulls apart and takes shaky breaths.


	6. rtzdr

Unable to control yourself, your hand that was cupping her cheek moves to the back of her neck and you pull her into a fiery kiss.

It’s passionate, but not rough. It feels like you’ve kissed her countless times before, but at the same time, it feels like this is, in fact, your first kiss.

Your mind’s all over the place, but however, all you could think of it’s her.

She tangled her fingers in your hair and pulled you even closer if possible.

She lies on her back as she pulls you down until you’re on top of her. She lets her hands roam free in your body, feeling every curve, every inch.

You continue kissing those addicting lips until both of you realize that one of you has to breathe… _Downsides of being alive._

While she tries to catch some air, you can’t seem to break eye contact with her. She’s flushed, and breathless. _Beautiful._

Both of you can’t seem to remember how to speak, but it’s okay. No words are needed at this moment.

You lean in again, not bothering to check if she has been able to catch the breath, and you start leaving soft kisses up and down her neck. Of course, you’re able to hear a gasp and feel her trembling, and that only sparks a new wave of desire inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of 'Dark nights and you'! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot-turned-6-chap-story and thanks for dropping by :)  
P.S: let's be friends on twt! @zalberi ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I've published this story on aff, but maybe someone here wanted to read it too^^ Keep in mind that English is not my first language so if you find typos or grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance!


End file.
